Time to Cheer Up
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Shocks and Cassie are sad, can they be able to cheer each other up?


**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Vamps, and Shocks, did another great story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You were the one that moved too fast!" Shocks growled.

"I did not! You let him get away because you aimed at the wrong spot!" Feedback snapped back.

"Oh really?! You didn't say anything about my aim when I was saving you from being pummeled!"

"You didn't save me! I saved you!"

The brothers growled at each other and their lightning started to show because of their frustration. They would never hurt each other, but right now they were letting off some steam! Cassie walked in with Vamps and both of them saw the angry Conductoids. Cassie's mouth fell open; she never saw them both so angry over a mission. Cassie shuddered a bit as she saw them growl and their electricity started to grow even more. They both did this when they were angry, but when they heard a small whimper, they turned and their anger slowly softened. She tried to not show her fear, but her legs were literally shaking and her mouth was still gaping open. Feedback walked towards her slowly as he powered down.

"Easy there…don't be afraid. We are just upset over the mission," He said softly. Vamps chuckled as he closed Cassie's mouth slowly.

"Conductoids are known to let off sparks of electricity when they are angry as well as when they are excited. They will not harm you," Vamps smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders. The Conductoids smiled at her and then they looked at each other.

"Sorry Shocks. I guess I was being a bit harsh," Feedback said quietly. Shocks smiled softly and then stretched out his antennas and nudged his bro on the cheek.

"No Feed. I was being a bit harsh as well. Let's face it; this mission was a bit harder than the others that's all. We'll get em' next time," Shocks smiled. But both of them were still upset over what happened. They were fighting Vilgax and they almost captured him, but he managed to get away from them. Feedback went out to get some air while Shocks went to his room to rest a bit. Cassie saw that Feedback was a bit better, but Shocks was taking it a bit hard. He had been a Plumber longer than Feedback so he took failure a bit harder.

He was lying down on his bed when he heard someone walking by the door. He held his head up slightly and saw that Cassie was trying to tip toe by the door. She was also trying to put some fresh cookies and brownies by the front, but she didn't want to tell him and risk disturbing him.

"Hey kid…" He cooed softly. Cassie looked shocked for a moment and she tried to back up quickly but his tail extended and grabbed her gently around her waist and pulled her back to him. He chuckled seeing her trying to get out of his grip.

"Shocks! You weren't supposed to see me! The cookies and brownies were supposed to be a surprise!" She giggled as she saw him place her on the bed next to him. He rubbed her forehead and then laid his head back down.

"Thanks Cass. I appreciate it.." He sighed out.

"C'mon Shocks! You have to cheer up!" Cassie said as she pushed his gently on his side.

"No kid…I don't feel like it…"

"Shocks…c'mon! Please don't be sad. I won't have a good day unless you're happy too!" Cassie whined. Shocks didn't reply. Cassie hung her head in sadness and turned away, unsure of how to cheer him up. Shocks looked at her again and saw that by him being upset, it was affecting her too.

"Awww c'mon kid…you can't be sad because I'm sad…"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to that's why…" He said, slightly exasperated, as he placed a pillow over his head. Cassie sighed sadly and then got up quickly.

"Fine. I'll leave. I guess I only made things worse." She said quietly. She then turned to walk away when she felt his long tail wrap around her arms and pin her beside him. She heard him chuckling from under his pillow.

"L-Let me go!"

"C'mon don't be angry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Cassie." He responded from under the pillow as he then pulled her closer to him for emphasis. She kept struggling and then she felt his plugged fingers start poking her.

"S-Shocks! Stop it!" Cassie giggled. But he kept tickling her. She managed to get out of his tail, but his arms then quickly wrapped around her upper body.

"HEY! L-Let go!" She yelped.

"Aaawww, c'mon. Slow down there kiddo. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just wanna cheer you up now."

"B-But I made you mad…" She said as she squirmed in his powerful arms.

"No you didn't hon and I'm not letting you go. Not until you're better. Forgive me?" He chuckled as he kept tickling her, still not removing the pillow.

"Of course! Heeheeheehee just c-cut it out!" She laughed. He then moved the pillow off his head and then planted a small kiss on her cheek. She returned his affection, but then she squeezed his lower waist and he let out a yelp. Shocks laughed out a bit and then tackled her on the bed. They tussled, growled, and wrestled until Cassie ended up on Shocks' waist. She poked him in defense, but he quickly grabbed her hands.

"Oh no ya don't! I'm not ticklish kid…"

"I don't believe you!" She laughed as she began tickling him all over his waist. He belted out a large laugh and it now ended up where Cassie was straddling his back.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHCAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSSIE NOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHO! GEHEHEHEHT OFF KID!"

"Nope! Not until that frown goes away!" She teased happily. Shocks then started laughing so hard until he shook the walls and at the moment Feedback and Vamps walked in to hear all of what was going on. When the brothers saw each other, they both paused. Even Cassie was quiet.

"Listen…uh…Shocks…how about we go get some pizza?"

"I'm down!"

"Cassie, get your jacket and come with us," Vamps smiled.

"On it! As long as we can get pepperoni!" She smiled as she ran out to grab her jacket and join the aliens for some fun time!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I sure did!**


End file.
